1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decoder circuits for integrated circuit memory arrays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor integrated circuits have progressively reduced their feature linewidths into the deep sub-micron regime. Moreover, recent developments in certain memory cell technologies have resulted in word lines and bit line having an extremely small pitch. For example, certain passive element memory cell arrays may be fabricated having word lines approaching the minimum feature size (F) and minimum feature spacing for the particular word line interconnect layer, and also having bit lines approaching the minimum feature width and minimum feature spacing for the particular bit line interconnect layer. Moreover, three-dimensional memory arrays having more than one plane of memory cells have been fabricated implanting such so-called 4F2 memory cells on each memory plane. Exemplary three-dimensional memory arrays are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,882 to Johnson, entitled “Vertically Stacked Field Programmable Nonvolatile Memory and Method of Fabrication.”